101 Stories of Kick
by Pazific
Summary: There are over 100 ways to express the stories of Kick but I've decided to take only 101 and write them down here. This includes; One-shots, song-fics, chat and small drabbles to make your day just a little bit better! Rated T just in case, warnings will be noted in each chapter for specific reasons, (Violence, kissing, death, e.t.c.) MAJOR KICK!
1. Dreams Really Do Come True

**Hey everyone! I'm Pazific, a new writer of FanFiction. This of course, is my first story, or collection of stories. Mostly, they'll be little drabbles, but every now and then I'll throw in a good story for you guys. Now don't expect me to update often, maybe every two weeks or so, depends how I'm feeling. But, I'll be sure to update every month at the least. The reason I won't be updating often is because writing is a hobby of mine but I have my heart set on Animation so I work on that more than anything else. But without further ado, 101 Stories of Kick.**

**Relationship: Best Friends**

**Age: 15 Years**

*****Dreams Really Do Come True*****

**Jack's POV**

Sometimes you never grow up. Especially when it comes to Disney. When I saw the classic Disney arch, the "Where Dreams Come True" slogan underneath the curvy letters of the Disney name, I couldn't stop myself from grinning.

Rudy had brought us here as a reward for winning a recent tournament. I know we live not that far away from the original Disneyland but we'd been there often and we thought it was time for a change.

So here we were; Rudy, Sam, Kim, Jerry, Milton and Me of course, driving along the winding roads, the snowy peak of Expedition Everest in the distance. Milton was in the passenger seat, helping Rudy navigate towards Animal Kingdom, our first scheduled stop. We were going to be staying at a hotel for a week, spending our days at the various Disney parks.

As we drove into the parking lot, I unbuckled my seatbelt and waited for Rudy to park. As soon as the car jolted to sudden stop, I jumped out of the car and stretched my sore muscles, stiff from hours sitting in the backseat. Kim jumped out behind me and rolled her shoulders, before pushing me over just as I was stretching my arms.

"Beat you to the tram!" She called back to me as she dashed off towards the tram. I got to my feet and ran off after her hoping that no cars would be backing out. Catching up to Kim, I matched her stride running alongside her before giving up on that and sprinting past her. I slowed to a stop at the posts set up by the tram, there were a few people waiting for the tram and it was already approaching the stop.

"Ha!" I panted, out of breath as Kim caught up to me. "Now you gotta buy me ice cream!" Kim raised her eyebrows as she bent down, putting her hands on her knees.

"What makes you think I'll do that?" She challenged, as the tram rolled to a stop. After looking around for the rest of the gang, who were not far behind us, I climbed onto an empty row on the tram.

"This." I said quickly before sliding over on the bench so that I pinned her to the side of the tram. Kim tried to shove me back but pretty soon she gave up and I ushered the others in.

"Alright," Milton sighed as he sat down, "What happened?" He asked, referring to the squished Kim who was giving me an unforgiving death glare.

"She wouldn't buy me ice cream." I grumbled as the tram set off.

"Well that explains a lot," Milton mumbled, clinging on to the back of the seat in front of him.

Kim waited a moment before letting out an exasperated sigh, "Fine, I'll buy you ice cream." I let out a triumphant grin and slid away from Kim who leaned back, enjoying the room.

I stood up as the tram rolled to a stop and we hurried to the entrance were we were granted admittance into the park. Immediately, Rudy called us together and I bounced up and down impatiently. Seeing he had little time to speak before we took off, Rudy spoke quickly.

"Okay guys, we're going to split up since I have some important business to attend to," he said, glancing towards the park before returning his gaze to us. "But you have to stay with at least one person. We can't have you walking around the park alone. We'll meet together right here in front of the gift shop at closing. So, that's all I have to say, you can go now, call me if something goes wrong."

Rudy ran off with Sam, followed by Jerry who was dragging Milton along towards the parrots. I turned to Kim and grinned, "Expedition Everest?" I said mischievously, crossing my arms, secretly happy I would be spending the day with my best friend, who was also my crush.

Kim nodded, "Expedition Everest." As if an unspoken agreement passed between us, we both turned and ran towards the mountain, dodging frustrated visitors and chuckling cast members. I kept close behind Kim, laughing at our own childish antics. We came to a stop outside the ride entrance. Thankfully we had chosen a weekday to go to Animal Kingdom, a Wednesday to be precise. I couldn't see the line at all and Kim and I progressed through the ropes and rails quickly until we reached the end of the line not far away from where we would board the coaster.

I leaned on the railing and faced Kim, "So we going on the raft ride next?" I asked. We had looked up roller coasters on the way here so that we would be prepared.

"Defiantly!" Kim exclaimed, as the line moved up. A cast member sent us to stand in line number one at the front of the coaster. I watched as the coaster pulled up to the boarding platform before slowing to a stop. The gate opened and I clambered into the cart, taking a seat. Kim jumped in next to me and we pulled the restraining bars down onto our laps. After the cast member checked the restraint, the train set off and rolled down the tracks.

It went over a few hills before making the long climb to the highest point on the coaster. At the top it slowed for a moment before curving down and everyone started screaming with excitement, putting their hands up. The train flew on the tracks and didn't slow until we reached a track lifting up from the ground torn in two. Though I knew it was part of the ride, I gripped Kim tightly and let out a childish whine. Kim rolled her eyes and pushed me away, just as the train rolled backwards on the tracks into the pitch black darkness of the mountain.

It came to another stop in front of an overhang where the shadow of the Yeti was reflected, breaking another track. The yeti roared and the train descended into the shadows where the camera flashed and we exited into the light. The train rushed around the mountain before going though the darkness once more. As the train came to a loud stop at the exit, I pushed the restraint up and followed Kim to where the pictures were displayed.

I had my hands up in the picture and Kim had her hands out in front of her like superman. Laughing hysterically, I pointed out the picture followed by the punishment of Kim shoving me into another guest. I apologized before glaring at Kim who was already halfway through the store by then. I caught up to her before dragging her back towards the entrance were we rode again and again, and again. Well you get the idea.

**Kim's POV**

After we had ridden Everest about ten more times thanks to Jack, we headed towards the river rapids ride. The line was even shorter there and you could practically just jump right on. I looked for a dry seat in the raft but all the seats were soaked with drops of water. Regardless, I sat down next to Jack and another few teens filled in the empty seats. The cast member checked our seat belts and we set off down the river before going up a hill backwards so that I was facing the other way.

I could feel the raft tilt backwards at the top of the hill and when I turned I could see a fountain going up from the waters in front of us, or behind us in my case. The entire time, the teens were chatting about the ride as of now one of the teens mumbled, "Oh boy." The fountain disappeared as we approached it but as we passed over it, I could feel it start up again, pummeling the bottom of the boat.

The boat floated forward and the water shot up out of the river getting everyone wet. A few let out shrieks of surprise, Jack included. The raft bumped around and I could finally see in front of the raft, which was heading to another large decent. The teens were trying to turn the raft in between laughing so that they wouldn't get wet and Jack and I followed suit. The raft tipped and slid down the incline coming to a huge stop at the bottom, slowed by the gallons of ice cold water drenching everyone on the boat.

Everyone began laughing as the raft flowed by a few more wall fountains before slowing down at the boarding platform where we disembarked the raft and trudged to the exit, completely soaked. We walked around for a bit, trying to dry off before giving up and buying popcorn at a popcorn cart in Dinoland, where we also saw Rudy and Sam riding a spinning Kiddie ride. "So much for important business," I laughed.

After we finished the popcorn, Jack dragged me over to the Dinosaur ride and we stood in line. We watched the intro video, something about sending us back in time on an unauthorized trip so that we could bring a dinosaur back with us. Exedra.

The ride went by quickly and pretty soon we were off to eat lunch at the Rainforest Café. Me and Jack sat at a table for two, and ordered our drinks. As the waiter walked away, I turned to Jack. "So, what are we going to do next?"

"How about we go on Mount Everest again?" He suggested quickly. Looking at him, He seemed to be a bit nervous for reasons unknown but I thought better than to point it out.

Hesitant to go on right after eating, I pause before agreeing to the offer. The rest of lunch, we talked about our plans for the rest of the week. After we finished eating, we walked slowly to Everest, which was thankfully across the park. We stood in line which was a bit longer than the first time and boarded the train. The ride went by quickly and Jack seemed a bit disappointed, and even more nervous than before.

"Come on Kim, let's go on one more time." He said as we walked away from the shop.

I sighed and he looked at me silently, quietly pleading me for a "yes". I rolled my eyes and let him lead me to the line.

Once again going back into the darkness, I leaned back on my seat with ease, knowing where the ride was going. The yeti's shadow appeared on the overhang once more and the train began rolling forward. Just as the train slanted downwards, Jack leaned over and kissed me.

**Jack's POV**

After a moment that felt like forever, I pulled away and looked down at Kim, scared of rejection. She stared at me for a few moments before kissing me back, just as the train descended back into the mountain. Everything seemed to disappear; the ride, Animal Kingdom, Disney. It was just me and Kim. Reluctant to pull away but in need of air, I leaned back.

We stepped off of the ride hand in hand, and I turned to her. "I love you Kim," I murmured, putting my hands on her waist.

Kim slung her arms around my neck an smiled at me, "Forever and Always," she whispered, putting her forehead to mine.

I leaned closer before whispering, "Forever and Always." No other words were needed. With that I tilted my head and connected my lips to hers, entering our own little world. In that one blissful moment, I thought back to the famous Disney slogan that I had seen as we entered Disney World.

_Dreams really do come true._

**So, how was it? This was actually written while I was at Animal Kingdom and inspiration struck me. Hope you liked it! Follow, Favorite and Review! I'll consider some ideas you guys give me as well so don't be afraid to share your thoughts and opinions!**

**_Pazific_**


	2. Passwords

**This is just a quick chat Drabble. There's a few different chats to spice things up, some funny, some weird, some cute. You get my gist right? So read on! Oh and I am never going to do a disclaimer. You all know I don't own Kickin' it. You amazing and talented FanFictioners aren't stupid. So anyways, on with the story!**

**Relationship: Best Friends**

**Age: 15 Years**

*****Passwords*****

**No POV**

MiltonKrupnick had logged on

DatSWAGMaster has logged on

SexyBlackBelt;) has logged on

Kimmy has logged on

Kimmy: JACK!

SexyBlackBelt;): Yes Kimmy?

Kimmy: You are so dead!

DatSWAGMaster: Woah, what happened gurl?

Kimmy: That THING changed the password to my chat settings and changed my username!

MiltonKrupnick: Now, let's settle this in a civilized manner.

DatSWAGMaster: U there? Jack? Kim?

MiltonKrupnick: This doesn't seem like it's going to turn out well.

SexyBlackBelt;): I think I'm going to die.

Kimmy: Serves you right.

DatSWAGMaster: Kim! Wut did u do?

Kimmy: I stole his "special" hairspray. :D

MiltonKrupnick: Kim!

DatSWAGMaster: oO I am very scared rite now.

SexyBlackBelt;): Why! I'll do anything to get it back!

Kimmy: Password Jack?

SexyBlackBelt;): "iloveyoukimmy"

SexyBlackBelt;) has logged off

MiltonKrupnik: O.O

DatSWAGMaster: O.O

DatSWAGMaster: Oh who am I kidding, we all saw this coming.

MiltonKrupnick: You there Kim?

Kimmy: Yeah... Jack's not answering his door. He closed his windows and curtains as well.

MiltonKrupnick: So Kim. You feel the same way right?

Kimmy: I really don't know.

Kimmy has logged off

DatSWAGMaster: Woah.

MiltonKrupnick: Right?

DatSWAGMaster: Oh not that. I farted. :3

MiltonKrupnick: Oh GROSS!

MiltonKrupnick has logged off

DatSWAGMaster: What did I do?

DatSWAGMaster: ...

DatSWAGMaster had logged off

Kimmy has logged on

SexyBlackBelt;) has logged on

SexyBlackBelt;): I see you kept your username.

Kimmy: I haven't got the chance to change it.

SexyBlackBelt;): Oh...

Kimmy; Well thanks for meeting me here at least.

SexyBlackBelt;): I had to. You would've killed me otherwise.

Kimmy: That's true, but about earlier... that password you set on my account. Did you mean it?

SexyBlackBelt;): Yes.

Kimmy: But, why didn't you tell me earlier.

SexyBlackBelt;): Kim, from the moment I first saw you I already liked you as more than just a friend. You're tough, confident, beautiful; you are everything to me. At first, I tried to deny my feelings for you and pay attention to other girls but I ended up giving in to my feelings and accepting the fact that I had a crush on you. Even then, I was afraid of rejection. They say a broken heart is the worst, and I didn't want to have to experience that kind of pain. Besides that, if we broke up nothing would ever be the same. But during that Karate Games movie we filmed, when we almost kissed and when I asked you out on a date hoping you'd get the hint, I realized that everything I had learned about love was wrong.  
Love is a stronger word that hate. Very few young couples actually mean it when they repeat those words to each other. Because of you, I know what love is. It's loving and caring for someone with all your heart with everything you are. It's sacrificing everything for them. It's fighting and apologizing to each other immediately after, it's letting each other go and coming back to the other. It's promising that you'll be with them forever. It's never doubting your feelings and always following your heart.  
It's love.  
Now I'm not sure if you feel the same way however much I hope you do. I won't ask you to love me back and I won't force you to do anything. I'll always be there for you no matter where our lives take us. After all, that's what love's all about ain't it? :)

Kimmy has logged off

Jack leaned back from the computer, tears stinging his eyes and his heart clenched in pain. He put his head down in his arms and closed his eyes tears falling onto the picture of Kim and him he kept on his desk. The echo of a doorbell rang through the house an he left it for his sister to open. After a few moments the doorbell rang again followed by knocking. He stood up and quickly wiped his eyes on his T-shirt sleeve as he walked down the stairs.

He opened the door to Kim who was standing there looking as amazing as ever. Still heartbroken, Jack looked down at the floor. When he looked back up, Kim was gazing into his eyes. She stepped forwards and pressed her lips to his. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled into the kiss.

"Eww! Get a room!"

The two pulled apart and looked at his little sister standing on the the stairs. Jack sent her a glare and she scurried off into her room locking the door behind her. Turning back to Kim, Jack smiled at her and Kim put her arms around his neck before smiling back.

"I'm still not sure if I love you but I would be pleased to date you until I can be sure of my feelings." Kim said softly, still staring into his eyes.

Jack smiled and whispered in her ear, "I would love that,"

Kim locked her hands with his and they walked up to his room, "Now to tell the gang,"

Kimmy has logged on

SexyBlackBelt;) has logged on

MiltonKrupnick has logged on

ThisGuyRudy has logged on

DatSWAGMaster has logged on

ThisGuyRudy: So? What's the big news?

SexyBlackBelt;): Well...

Kimmy: Me and Jack are dating.

Milton: Jack and I, Kim. Plus, this was practically scientifically proven to happen.

DatSWAGMaster: Wooooooo!

ThisGuyRudy: Yes!

MiltonKrupnick: I'm going to leave before those two flip out.

MiltonKrupnick has logged out

ThisGuyRudy: So many people owe me money right now! Jerry, your coming with me just in case.

ThisGuyRudy has logged off

DatSWAGMaster has logged off

SexyBlackBelt;): So about your previous password Kimmy, KaratePonies. Really?

**And I'll cut it off there. Rate and Review! You can find me on YouTube as Pazifiic (No videos yet but subscribe!), Instagram as Pazific, and e-mail me at pazifiic on my gmail. Thanks everybody!**

**_Pazific_**


	3. Terrible Things

**So I'm really sorry for the late update but I'm sure you guys don't want to hear my excuses so here ya go! My first songfic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Terrible Things by Mayday Parade. Not going to bother doing a disclaimer for Kickin' It.**

**Warning: Sad!**

**XxxxxxxxxxxX**

**By the time I was your age, I'd give anything**

**To fall in love truly was all I could think**

**That's when I met you mother, the girl of my dreams**

**The most beautiful woman, that I'd ever seen**

Now, everyone has a story to tell, and some of them don't always turn out the way as planned. Mine is one of those stories. As I sit before my fourteen year old son, I contemplate whether or not to tell him the story of his mother. His soft brown eyes brought her face to my mind and I almost decide to abandon the task at hand and go to bed. But he'll have to know someday and it's better now than never.

"Cody," I began softly, "I was fourteen when I fell in love for the first time. Sixteen when that girl became mine. Love's tough. I guess I had it coming though, I had wanted a true love for so long by then I couldn't think straight. She was so beautiful and I was lost for words at the sight of her. And do you know who that women was?"

He looked up at me, though no words came out of his mouth and I could tell he just wanted to hear me say it. I nodded, "She was your mother."

**She said, "Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing?**

**I can't help but notice, you're staring at me.**

**I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe**

**I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me**

The sky was clear as I jumped on my skateboard and headed down to the park. I don't know why I went down there but I did. As I reached the well kept mangrove trees, my phone buzzed and I fell off my skateboard startled. Grumbling, I stood up and pulled my phone out of my pocket.

Kim: Hey, can you meet me by the park lake?

Grateful I was already on my way, I put aside any questions I had about the text. I picked up my skateboard and jogged down to the lake where I could see Kim sitting by the water. I walked over to where she was sitting and crouched down besides her.

Kim looked at me curiously and raised her eyebrows, "How did you get here so quickly?"

I shrugged, "I was already in the park so it didn't take long." A small blush creeped up onto my cheeks as I caught myself staring at her. "So what's up?"

Biting her lip nervously, a habit I found adorable, Kim twirled a strand of hair between her fingers. "Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing? I can't help but notice, you're staring at me. I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe. I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me."

Unable to get a word out, I looked at her in shock before my cheeks burned and I looked away in pure embarrassment.

"I love you too Jack."

A smile crossed my cheeks as I returned my gaze to her and replied breathlessly, "Really?"

"Yes, really." Kim said. I leaned forwards and quickly kissed her cheek, afraid to go any farther. Kim rolled her eyes and stood up, "Baby." She teased. I stood up as well and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I don't think so," I murmured, before pressing my lips against hers and she kissed back just as eagerly. Throwing her arms around my neck, she smiled into the kiss and leaned into me. The unexpected move threw me off balance and we both fell into the lake. I resurfaced and began laughing, Kim began laughing as well and we spent the rest of our afternoon splashing each other with the freezing water and sneaking a few kisses while we were at it.

**Now son, I'm only telling you this... **

**Because life can do terrible things**

Looking over at Cody, I twisted the ring on my finger, trying hard not to let the tears fall. "Cody, you have to know that I'm only telling you this because life... can sometimes do terrible things."

**Now most of the time, we'd had too much to drink**

**And we'd laugh at the stars and we'd share everything**

**Too young to notice, and too dumb to care**

**Love was a story, that couldn't compare**

We were sitting under the stars, my arm around my girlfriend of three years. It was her 18th birthday and we were celebrating her coming of age with a bottle of wine. I downed my second glass and smiled at Kim, who was looking up at the stars. She raised a finger and pointed up, "Look at that. It looks like two people holding hands in the sky." I followed her finger and sure enough there it was, right under the full moon. I chuckled and looked at her a smile coming across my face.

We sat there for what seemed like forever, spilling secrets that we had kept hidden for too long and telling stories of times we hoped to remember.

As the sun began to rise, Kim looked up at me, "I love you Jack."

I smiled and craned my neck to kiss her forehead, "I love you too baby."

**I said, "Girl, can I tell you a wonderful thing?**

**I made you a present with paper and string.**

**Open with care now, I'm asking you, please.**

**You know that I love you, will you marry me?"**

As I knock on Kim's door, my fingers grazed over the small velvet box in my pocket. I was going to propose to her today while we're at the beach and I prayed that everything would go well. Her dad opened the door and gave me a knowing smile as I had asked for his permission to marry Kim only days before.

"She'll be down in a moment, good luck Jack. I'm trusting you." He said quietly, keeping his voice low to avoid letting Kim hear him. A moment later Kim stood at the top of the staircase in a beautiful white dress that fell to her knees. She donned white flats and a smile upon her face.

"So, where are you taking me Jack?" Kim began as she approached the door.

"Ah, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." I replied, waving farewell to her dad as we walked down her driveway to my Mustang parked at the curb. I opened the passenger door for her and waited for her to sit down before taking my seat at the wheel.

Kim sighed and glared at me, "Jaack, you know I hate surprises!"

"I know," I said, as I began driving towards the beach. "But I think you'll like this one."

Only ten minutes passed before we drove up to a small restaurant by the shore and Kim's eyes lit up. I had brought her here for our first date and we had a great time. Of course, that was back when we were sixteen. Now we were both twenty one and finishing collage at Seaford University.

"Thank you so much Jack!" Kim squealed before hugging me. I hugged her back before getting out of the car and opening her door. "Such a gentlemen," she teased, following me to the restaurant.

I grinned, "Only for my favorite girl." we headed to our table and enjoyed dinner there, when we finished, the sun was low in the sky and I led her out to the beach. We stopped right by the water and Kim gazed out into the sun. I grabbed the box out of my pocket and got down on my knees.

"Kim," I began, opening the velvet box to reveal a shimmering silver ring. She turned her head towards me and let out a gasp. Her hands flew to her mouth as I continued. "Girl, can I tell you a wonderful thing? I made you a present with paper and string. Open with care now, I'm asking you, please. You know that I love you, will you marry me?"

Kim smiled, "Yes!" Tears in her eyes, Kim ran into my arms. I held her tightly and we shared a passionate kiss as the sun dipped into the ocean.

**Now son, I'm only telling you this...**

**Because life, can do terrible things**

**You'll learn, one day, I'll hope and I'll pray**

**That God, shows you differently**

My eyes were now stained with years as the memories came rushing back, the good and the bad. I stopped my story to take a shaking breath and look over at Cody. Tears glistening on his face as he listened. I knew that he would learn about the terrible things life had to offer but every night I sat and prayed to God that he wouldn't have to loose the one he loved in order to get the message.

**She said, "Boy can I tell you, a terrible thing**

**It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks.**

**Please, don't be sad now, I really believe**

**You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me"**

My mind was an endless torrent of worry as I drove home to my wife and five year old son. Kim, my wife of seven years, had gone to the doctor's today and I had received a call from her telling me to come home as soon as I could. Immediately, I abandoned my job at the dojo and raced home after telling Rudy where I was going. I tightened my grip on the steering wheel and sped up.

I got home a minute later and parked my car before running into the house. I could hear my son, Cody, running around upstairs and I walked upstairs as calmly as possible. Cody noticed me and jumped into my arms gleefully, not a care in the world.

"Daddy!" He screamed, clinging on to me. I chuckled and hugged him before putting him on the floor gently.

"Hey Cody, where's Mommy?" I asked, leaning down to ruffle his dirty blonde hair.

"In your room," He replied, "Can you play cars with me?"

I smiled, "Maybe later." Walking to our room, I opened the door to find Kim sitting on the edge of our bed. "What's wrong Kim?" I murmured, closing the door behind me and sitting down besides her.

Kim took a deep breath before replying, "Boy can I tell you, a terrible thing. It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks. Please, don't be sad now, I really believe. You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me"

My knees went weak as her words sent a bullet through my heart. I held her close to me and we cried, knowing that nothing could be done to change what was going to happen. I pressed my lips to hers and we lay down on our bed where we cried each other to sleep.

**Slow, so slow**

**I fell to the ground, on my knees**

Surrounded by the white walls of the hospital waiting room, I looked blearily at Cody who had turned six last month. Kim had been taken in after having a seizure while we were at dinner. I called 911 and drove her to the hospital where we met up with the ambulance halfway. My vision was fuzzy and even Cody was quiet. The door to the ER opened and I looked up at the doctor in the doorway.

He walked over to me and after hastily glancing at the other patients, motioned me to follow him. I stood up and grabbed Cody's hand, hoping for a miracle. He led us to a small white room where I could see Kim's small figure lying on the bed. I walked over to her and she smiled at me.

"Smile for me, one last time." Kim murmured, speaking to Cody as well as me.

Heartbroken, I let out a small smile through my tears, trying not to break down. Cody grabbed her hand and smiled weakly. The heartbeat monitor slowed and she took in a heaving breath. Kim looked at me softly, "The greatest thing, Jack. You were my wonderful thing."

A cough racked her chest and her eyelids grew heavy. Then there was silence. The beating of the heart monitor was gone. I fell to my knees and kneeled besides her tears streaming down my face as doctors swarmed the bed. My head spun and I could hear Cody's confused cries in the distance. Looking one last time into the eyes of my beloved, I wished endlessly for a miracle. None ever came.

**So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose**

**If given the choice, then, I'm begging you, choose**

**To walk away, walk away, don't let her get you**

**I can't bear to see the same happen to you**

As I finished, I watched Cody who was looking up at a spot above the fireplace. A picture of Kim hung there, taken right after Cody was born. Kim and I looked down at the baby in her arms smiles on both of our faces.

As he stood up, I opened my mouth to warn him one last time. "So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose. If given the choice, then, I'm begging you, choose. To walk away, walk away, don't let her get you. I can't bear to see the same happen to you."

He sighed and looked at me once before going up to his room, shoulders sagging with grief.

I looked after him, before looking back at the fireplace, studying each individual photo carefully. One of Cody as a one year old boy. One of Kim and I at our wedding. One of us all as a family. Right above the mantel, my favorite one hung. Kim stood at the beach where I had proposed, her feet beneath the waves. She was looking back laughing and I remembered that day well. We were taking pictures at the beach the day before she left us and she stood there in one final moment of freedom.

I was the one taking the picture and Cody stood at my side running away from the waves. Kim had turned to watch her son and I had caught her laughing at his childish antics. I wiped tears away from my face and looked away. I couldn't stop him from falling in love and I didn't want to. Because those years I spent with Kim, we're the best years of my life.

**Now son, I'm only telling you this...**

**...Because life, can do terrible things**

**XxxxxxxxxxX**

**Did you like it? Let me know! That was supposed to be sad, I cried while I was writing it. I don't have anything else to say. So, till next time!**


End file.
